1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to athletic shorts with inner and outer layers and more particularly pertains to performing a wide variety of athletic and recreational activities in the shorts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of athletic shorts is known in the prior art. More specifically, athletic shorts heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of clothing a user while performing athletic activities are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,388 to Underwood chafe-free athletic shorts.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 313,692 to Karn discloses athletic shorts.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,271,101 to Speth discloses cycling shorts with anatomical seat pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,727 to Brisco discloses exercise shorts.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,310,929 to Finlay discloses reversible running shorts.
Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 266,540 to Nacinovich discloses shorts.
In this respect, the multi-sport all weather shorts according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of performing a wide variety of athletic and recreational activities in the shorts.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved athletic shorts with inner and outer layers which can be used for performing a wide variety of athletic and recreational activities in the shorts. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.